


Dazing Off

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short Story, burning building, somebody teach me how to tag xp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Random piece of literature taking place when Akira's parents met their demise.





	Dazing Off

A light whizzed through the darkness. Wild but delicate movements, the flame seemed to dance in the wind. It did not waver to the cold air around it, nor did it die out in the dark. In fact, it appeared even more to reject being invisible, making it burn a thousand times brighter just by passion alone. It lit up the face of the girl watching the fire's spiel with care.

The cackling of the flames eased her heart. Silence alone felt pressuring, suffocating even- and yet, the burning breathed and lived right there in the midst of nothing. Its dim light only highlighted its very own dance against the darkness' silhouettes. An earnest grin sprawled across a girl's face.

What only disturbed this scene were noises in the distance. Far, far back from where the girl was cowering with her snatched lighter. In the distance. If only firework shot into the sky, a resulting deafness would shut off the faint screams in the distance for good. The flames' movement amazed her enough to not concentrate on what obscured the fire's voice, but occasionally unusual sounds would crawl into her ears. Even if she didn't yet understand what they conveyed, her eyes were only on the lighter hold tight in her hands. She had snatched it away somewhen, she doesn't really remember, and ever since it engulfed her in pure wonder.

Every time she laid her eyes upon the small tool, calmness spread in her mind, body, everything took a still for a moment because this piece of familiarity was with her. She felt attached to the little thing, even if their time together had been short lived. But her face always lit up along with the thing itself, and this is what made her such a pure and innocent child.

Far, far away was a cry. A call for help. It felt so distant, but then again there was this particular ringing in her ears that made her unable to make out the actual position of the noise's source. The flames did not waver at all and cackled even when its sound was intermissioned by shrieks. Heavy eyelids threatened to cover the girl's sight from the beauty of her lighter; she kept telling herself that that would be nothing but a disgrace.

A slight burning cropped up in her eyes, however. A stinging. Watching the heat hurt somewhat. But it didn't matter. It never mattered. Her face was nearly consumed by the darkness the flames had kept from her. Running low, it was the end of the lighter soon anyway. She couldn't afford to waste even one second of the graceful burning in front of her.

Inexplicably, at that thought her eyes shot a glance to a building. It had been surrounded by various, some even brightly colored cars. The vehicles waited for things, splashes of water entered her line of sight sometimes, but it was never more than just a few drops. Instead, most of the house was covered in steam and smoke as a battle of white and black clouds ensued. Of course, the steam overcame the smoke, just like good always defeated evil. That was a believe everyone always hammered into her.

As she shifted her sight to her prized lighter, its charm disappeared completely. The amazing flames had burned out and left her all alone out in the cold, black silence. The cackling of fire in the distant building wasn't enough to calm her, especially with the repeated screams inbetween its melody.

Suddenly, steps. Right behind the girl whose eyelids slowly fell to rest. The person kneed down and picked her up with care, staring intensely with concern at the half-sleeping girl. She had to get out of this mess. She was too young for all of this to happen. Screams interfered yet again with the utter reigning silence; in the ruins of the building in close proximity to the two, a pair of burnt down corpses had been found much to the horror of those gathering around the cooled off ash.

The girl stared emptily at her hand holding her useless lighter. It had gone out and taken all her joy for this moment with it. She did not know yet whether that was a normal development for kids her age or if she was unnatural, or even insane. She didn't know and no one would ever give her the chance to explore herself. Her only purpose was to grow into a villain for no other reason than to oppose another poor girl who also did not know any better than trying to live with grief. But Chiasa did not know any of these things, nor would she have be able to acknowledge the fate she was destined to have.


End file.
